1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of eye glasses and protective sun shades. In particular, it provides a new and improved type of sunglasses for babies and little children whose undeveloped facial features do not allow them to wear regularly shaped eye wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have used different kinds of eye wear for centuries, either for protective, prosthetic or aesthetic purposes. Typically, eyeglasses and similar articles consist of a transparent portion encased in a frame that fits around the wearer's eyes. The transparent portion may be optically inert or include corrective lenses to improve vision; it may also be darkened and coated with a radiation filtering film for comfort and protection from sunlight. Shatterproof material is often used for safety in glasses or goggles to be worn in dangerous environments.
Similarly, frames vary widely in shape and material according to the different objectives for which they have been designed.
Safety goggles may be shaped to enclose the eyes completely and equipped with a strap to hold them securely in place. A retaining strap is especially useful for athletic applications. On the other hand, fashion considerations have produced a very wide variety of stylized shapes in sunglasses that offer no particular protection but meet the esthetic expectations of the public.
The frame of regular eyeglasses normally includes a bow, which holds the lenses in place, a bridge, which rests on the nose of the wearer for support, and two temples jointed to the bow and passing over the ear on each side of the head. This type of frame is impractical for use on babies and little children because their facial features are not sufficiently developed to allow them to wear normal eyeglasses. Their noses and ears are too small to support the bridge and temples of the frame; as a result, the glasses tend to create discomfort and fall off at the slightest movement of the child.
Therefore, there still remains a need for eye wear that is suitable for babies and little children. In particular, a need exists for practical and safe baby sun shades and prescription glasses.